1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display panel used for displaying figures on a TV screen or in conjunction with operation of computer terminal equipment for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there are a variety of figure displaying apparatuses for use with computer terminal equipment or television sets, which normally include cathode ray tube (CRT) display, liquid crystal display (LCD), and electroluminecence display, for example. Nevertheless, any of those conventional figure-displaying apparatuses cited above still have problems to solve. Concretely, any of these conventional figure displaying apparatuses using CRT cannot thinly be constituted. LCD figure-displaying apparatus for example cannot easily accelerate displaying speed. In particular, it is quite difficult for any of conventional figure displaying apparatuses using electroluminecence to display figure on a large display area.